Two Legends
by EnchantedSamurai
Summary: Trigun version: Vash hears about a new comer to the area and He goes by the name of bottosai. Not knowing if this person is dangerous or not he finds out about this suspect. A anime mix up of Trigun and Kenshin.
1. Default Chapter

Two Legends  
  
Desert plans stretches farther than the eye can see, sand looked like waves on a common day, and the sun beat down with a breeze that made the heat bearable. There in the middle of it all was a small town. At first sight this town looked like a common town. With houses shoulder-to-shoulder and shops around the corner. The town itself had a short story, yes, but what about what occurs inside? Now that is a bigger tale.  
  
A tall man walked across the sandy road that passed several shops and stores. He had blonde hair that stood up in the air and wore a red coat that reached his feet. His glasses looked gold if you shown it to the light. This man's name was Vash.Vash stampede. Two girls walked behind him bickering.which to Vash sounded like "blah blah".but after having them follow him all the time he got used to it. There was one tall blonde headed girl. She wore a tan over coat (I dunno what the hell it is ok?) and brown boots. The girl next to her was much smaller. She had short black hair.her outfit was like the blonde's but it was more of a shirt. A cape like clothing flowed from the shirt with a matching skirt. Their names were Millie and Meryl.  
  
"I am sorry Meryl I'll make sure its right next time!" Millie whined an apology.  
  
"It's not your fault, Millie, can't you get over it! It's the person who made my sandwich's fault!" Meryl yelled.  
  
"But it was my duty to make sure the cooker made the sandwich without cheese!"  
  
"Well we will just get it right. I shouldn't have made you go get the food for me anyways!" Meryl stomped ahead of Millie and Vash. Millie was supposed to go get Meryl something to eat while she was doing an errand. Apparently Millie got her a simple sandwich.but it had cheese. Meryl despised cheese. She hated it! At the anger of not being able to eat she was gonna make sure this time she was gonna get something edible.  
  
Vash just strolled along enjoying the beautiful day. People walked happily along muttering jokes to one another and laughing. Vash watched as Meryl, with a sand cloud behind her, walk in front of him. He couldn't figure out why she was so pissed.  
  
A group of people stood around the side of one of the stores chattering. Some seemed to be disturbed while others very fantasized. Vash curiously stopped and stepped a little to the side so that Millie could chase Meryl with out tripping her.  
  
"This is not good for the town. The Bottosai is to be heard a great danger. We can't have him wandering our streets." A bigger man grunted. He had a thick beard and little hair.  
  
"Nonsense. The Bottosai is a legend! It would be great meeting him. The stories he holds." A skinner man with an annoying voice said amused by the conversation.  
  
"I think you guys are all a bunch of idiots. Clearly it's a lie. He quit that foolish job a long time ago. He is probably some loser now. "A blonde headed lady in her 40s muttered.  
  
The group quietly muttered to each other about the lady's words.  
  
"Ah she must be right. I haven't heard of his existence since."  
  
"He disappeared? See I told you. You are so foolish in fighting for something as dumb as this." The lady stuck her noise in the hair to show she was better than the rest.  
  
Vash questionable listened until he felt a tug on his left sleeve.  
  
"Come on Vash! The restraunt is this way." Meryl spoke impatiently  
  
Meryl dragged Vash to a small red wooden house that was used for a place to eat.  
  
=================  
  
That morning:  
  
"This is it! Yes! We are finally on ground!" A small boy jumped down from a flight of stairs that leaded to there what they had traveled in for the past 4 hours. It seemed the boy would just get on his hands and knees and kiss the floor he was so happy  
  
A young man that looked like he was in his low twenties stood by the boy. He had long red hair in a pony tail. A scar in the shape of a cross was shown on one of his checks. (Use imagination for his outfit.)  
  
"You seem lively. You were half asleep a minute ago." The man and the boy started to walk past several people and started for town.  
  
"Who me? Nah. I am always ready to go!" The boy chanted.  
  
"Yes of course you are, Yahiko." The man said to increase the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
"Yep just like you." Yahiko smiled happily until he realized that his stomach was growling. They hadn't eaten almost the whole day. "Hey Kenshin, lets go get something to eat.I have to keep my strength up. "  
  
Kenshin too realized that he was hungry. "It's this one's pleasure-"  
  
"Well why are we just standing here? Let's go!" Yahiko pulled Kenshin's arm and ran though the crowd. Kenshin's head felt like it would pop of from the impact of Yahiko's yank.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
================  
  
Note: Yeah of course there is gonna be another chapter! This is all I could get in today. The spelling in some areas might be wrong and such, but tomorrow's chapter will be livelier. ^^  
  
Oh yeah and.Meryl really doesn't hate cheese.so dun go around thinking that..l.ol 


	2. Mystery Girl

Mystery Girl.  
  
Meryl finally let go of her death grip from Vash when she approached a blonde headed girl washing the dine counter. Vash rubbed his arm trying to make it stop stinging.  
  
Geez what a grip...Vash thought. Meryl stuck her finger at the girl.  
  
"Hey you! You are the one who made my sandwich have cheese! This isn't McDonalds, miss. I want what I asked for! A normal sandwich without cheese! Got that?  
  
The girl stopped washing and stared at the very rude girl, puzzled.  
  
"I am sorry, ma'am. I will make you a new one for you...that will be-"  
  
"FREE! And I am not paying a dime!" Meryl slammed her fist unto the counter. A few people stared at her from eating what they ordered.  
  
Vash and Millie: Anime tear drop.  
  
"A-alright miss I will get your order right away." The lady put her wash rag down and started for the kitchen.  
  
Another lady with black hair watched as the lady hurried past her. The black haired lady had worked at the store for a while. She didn't ask what was going on for her own good. As the lady looked at the front of the counter she saw Vash.  
  
"Why, hello Vash!" The black haired woman walked up to him happily smiling. "And I am expecting that you want the normal today?"  
  
"Well I hadn't come here to eat" He eyed Meryl showing her the reason why he had came without saying anything. "But I can make some acceptations."  
  
"Alright I'll get right on that". She started for the kitchen but Vash stopped her.  
  
"Uh wait before you go...I have a quick question..."  
  
The lady stopped and waited for Vash to ask.  
  
"Those people near here...they were chatting about some one called "battosai"...you know the scoops around the place. What's going on?"  
  
"Well" The women made her voice quieter. "Rumor has it that a man named Kenshin has arrived in this city. I hear he is a great legend...Killed lots of people they say. He disappeared a while ago...quit the job...died...who knows, but people have seen his appearance around these parts. No one has described him to me though, so I can't tell ya how he looks like."  
  
Vash looked at her with his finger around his mouth and leaned against the palm of his hand. He was interested in this "rumor".  
  
The lady made a sarcastic look.  
  
"Now Vash don't get any ideas...we don't know if these stories are true are not."  
  
Vash just made a small laugh and watched the lady leave.  
  
As Vash waited...while the girls are bickering...of course...Vash looked around the restraunt to see if there where any new faces. He spotted a man with red hair sitting next to a younger comrade. The boy had an over sized cowboy hat. His shirt what a light green with tan pants.  
  
"You know Kenshin...we should go on adventures. Fight bad guys! Win money! Be rich!"  
  
Kenshin just smiled like always.  
  
"This one rather not..."  
  
"Yeah yeah. 'I am a wonderer...I don't do anything exciting anymore'...yeah whatever." Yahiko mimicked Kenshin.  
  
"You were the one begging to come along." Kenshin chewed on a piece of bread.  
  
Yahiko crossed his arms and objected "It wasn't begging, without parents a boy gets really bored."  
  
Kenshin nodded "Yes, what was I thinking?"  
  
"Here you go Vash." The Lady had returned with a special plate for Vash.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am". He tilted his head at her as thanks.  
  
Meryl and Millie finally got the order right...which took forever cause the owner of the restraunt came out and started a fight with Meryl. At the risk of being kicked out, Millie apologized for Meryl and they took whatever the blonde headed lady gave them.  
  
A ring of a bell is heard...signing that the front door of the restraint was opened. A man with silver hair had come in. His boots clanked on the floor as he approached. He was a big man, yet not fat. He had a wide black hat that shadowed a portion of his face.  
  
Vash felt uncomfortable...this man didn't exactly have the word "Innocent" on his forehead. Vash kept a sharp eye on him. Meryl and Millie noticed Vash change in expression and also watched the man. The man leaned against the counter and looked straight at the black haired worker (lady)...  
  
"Hello, Mrs....I am looking for some one by the name of Megumi..." He spoke with his voice lower but very direct. The shadows of his face had dimmed and you could see several scars across the right side of his face.  
  
"I haven't seen anyone of that name...I am sorry."  
  
The man paused for a few seconds and sighed. The man brought his hand around waist and pulled out a silver gun.  
  
"I believe you do." He pointed the gun a few inches from the lady's noise.  
  
The women stayed so still, not one of her hair strands lifted an inch. Ever one went quite as a mouse.  
  
Vash and Kenshin were temped to take action, but neither of them moved.  
  
"I'm sorry- sorry...uh I don't know" The lady started to panic and sweat rolled down his face.  
  
The man swung his gun up at an angle. Without looking his shot his gun at one of the ceiling lamps. Glass exploded across the room. People start to scream. Most ducked with others stood worried that any movement would make the gunner react.  
  
The gunner once again took his gun's aim to the woman.  
  
"That just might be your head. Now tell me...where is she?"  
  
The girl started to panic and sweat rolled down her checks. Tears filled her eyes. She was too scared to speak.  
  
"Oh? You aint gonna speak, eh? Want me to take this further?" Keeping his gun towards the girl, he looked at Yahiko.  
  
"You, come over here."  
  
Yahiko gave him a smart-alec (can't spell this word) look. He wasn't scared at all, or he acted like it.  
  
Kenshin slightly taped Yahiko's back letting him go. If Yahiko didn't follow what the man said lives would be wasted.  
  
Yahiko slowly walked up. The gunner shoved him to his side and directed his gun right on top of his head. Yahiko's eyes widen, no longer brave.  
  
"Tell me, or the kid dies."  
  
This is what Kenshin worried...Kenshin slipped his hand over the handle of his own gun.  
  
================  
  
Note: ooo I stoped at a bad place. My bad...*evil smile*. I am gonna say this like how I said it on my other fan fic. I have bad grammar. I get 2s on my English writing things(2 is a scaring...its not literally a 2)...so please ignore it. 


End file.
